1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a portable hydraulic tool for reshaping damaged portions of automobile bodies and frames.
2. Description of Prior Art.
Present apparatus available for correcting misalignment of vehicles and for straightening frame and body parts of vehicles back to their pre-damaged locations, are large, bulky, heavy relatively permanently installed machines which occupy an entire bay of the repair shop. When not in use the present apparatus occupies space in the repair shop that could be otherwise used for other service and repairs on vehicles. This invention provides a practical apparatus which is easily and quickly disassembled when not in use, thereby freeing the garage repair bay for other use, and the attendant multiple use of the repair bay provides the repair shop with an economic advantage.
The apparatus known prior to this invention, did not provide a practical means for moving the apparatus and a damaged vehicle installed thereon. The present invention provides a significant degree of mobility, so that the apparatus with vehicle installed can be moved to virtually any location and thus eliminating conflicting operations in the repair shop.
The present invention allows for positioning of the vehicle on the apparatus and then performing a multitude of straightening operations, at time convenient to the mechanic, without removing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,237 discloses a portable apparatus for straightening automobile bodies; however, the portable apparatus of TRANSUE must be repositioned with respect to the vehicle for each operation on the vehicle while the present invention needs only to have an additional member added, and the present invention can apply a variety of and a multitude of forces to various parts of the automobile body simultaneously.